Don't Call Me Babygirl
by queenc12
Summary: Sophia Jones is a freshman in college who lives in an house with her five best friends. She has many responsibilities to handle but she is the perfect girl to every guy. They would all marry her if they had the chance while Dean Ambrose who is also a freshman in college, he lives in an house alone and leaves every girl wondering about him except Sophia. Will that ever change?
1. Loosen Up

**This is my first story so depending on how this looks, I will make the next chapter long or shorter. Some of the characters who have just been introduced don't do much this chapter but they will be used.**

Sophia Jones is everything a guy would want in a girl; beautiful, smart, and classy. Sophia has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, nice body shape, was shorter than all her friends, about 5'2 and weighed around 98 lbs. She had just started college as an independent eighteen year old in Boston. Her family made sure she had her own house as long as she had roommates who would help her pay the expenses, and she did. She lived with her five best friends from high school; Brianna and Nicole Garcia, Amanda Rose, Eva Marie, and Victoria Crawford. Brianna and Nicole Garcia were the twins, they were both gorgeous but had very different aspects of the world. Brianna was environment friendly, she loved nature, and would live in a tent all her life if she could while Nicole was more of a designer girl. Everything she has was a brand name, Nicole knew everything about fashion. In fact, that was her major. Amanda Rose was a pretty blonde bombshell, but also had the personality of the stereotypical blonde. It's not that she was dumb, it's just that she came off that way. Eva Marie was model-like. She was tall, and stunning but she was definitely not smart. Sophia had helped her a lot senior year, so much that she got into Boston University with the girls. Eva had struggled with alcohol abuse in high school so it makes sense that her grades weren't the best but her friends helped her through everything, and they always stood together. Victoria Crawford was also tall and was full of personality. She was always optimistic and never stressed about anything. She had her life perfectly under control.

It's around 2 PM on Friday, October 2nd, The girls had all already finished their classes today so they had to go back home, drop off their things, and go to work. They all worked at their local coffee shop which opened about a week after they got to Boston, it was like the jobs were made for them. They had two vehicles together, they had one 2015 Acura MDX and an 2014 Honda Accord. As they got home, Sophia opened the door while the other girls followed her inside.

"Soph, when are you going to stop focusing so much about school? I mean, we are adults now but we literally have no lives." Eva said, concerned.

"I agree, maybe we should get out some more. Let's go camping over the weekend or something." Brie suggested.

"You guys do have a point. We are free, we have our own house, we can do anything we want. As for being adults, Eva, you still wear footie pajamas." Sophia grinned as she responded

"What? They're comfy." Eva winked.

"That's the spirit, girlies!" Victoria energetically spoke out.

The girls dropped their college textbooks and bags on the dining table and walked into Sophia's room to reapply their makeup while trying to make the plans. The girls were done with the anxiety of school, at least for the weekend. They needed to have fun. They had every teenage girl's dream right in front of them and they should be making the best out of It not constantly stressing.

"Let's go to a bar tonight!" Amanda said while picking at her nail.

"Mandy, we don't have our fake IDs yet and I'd rather go pick out some cute outfits than get hit on by thirty year old men." Nicole explained.

"We'll talk about it after work. We have to go." Sophia ordered.

The girls got their things together and headed out. Brianna locked the door as the girls went into the Honda. Nicole started up the car while Sophia sat on the passenger seat, Victoria and Amanda sitting on the backseats.

"Sophy, are you sure you're allowed to sit there without a booster seat?" Amanda said, mocking Sophia.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Mandy!" Sophia looked behind, putting her middle finger up towards Amanda's face."

The girls started laughing hysterically. Brie raced into the car and sat on the right end, next to Amanda. Nicole drove to the coffee shop, parked, and they all brought their belongings in, quickly put on their "EnergyFiller" aprons. Sophia worked cashier while the other girls made the drinks, and muffins. The first customer came in, he was tall, dangerous looking, but at the same time, he was sexy. He made messy look hot. It was no other than Dean Ambrose. All the girls wondered about him except Sophia. They all thought that he'd be great in bed from how he looks. Every girl throws their self at him because they want to experience the whole "Bad boy" love. They all were convinced that he had never been in love and they wanted to make him love them. Sophia didn't see what the girls were so curious about. He was good looking, and he was a freshman just like them. He wasn't different from any other college boy to her.

"Hey, babygirl. I'll take an Iced Coffee and a blueberry muffin." Dean winked at Sophia.

"Yes. Your name is Dean, right?" Sophia said as she wrote down his order on a plastic cup and handed it to Victoria. Victoria went to the back and told the girls that Dean had just called Sophia "babygirl".

"Mhm. You remembered my name? That's sweet." Dean said in vain.

"Well, we have the same schedule. You're the obnoxious guy who doesn't try at all, the guy who sits in the last seat and laughs at everything the teachers say." Sophia spoke as she noticed how obnoxious he was.

"You pay attention to me too? Now, babygirl, maybe if you paid more attention to the teachers, you would have better grades." Dean sarcastically claimed.

"Don't call me that." Sophia snapped.

"Oo, feisty. That's how I like em'. What are you doing this weekend, babe?" Dean smirked.

"First of all, we are not eggs. You don't tell me how you like us and not that it's any of your business but I'm going camping with my girls." Sophia was annoyed and it was almost as if he was enjoying it.

"I'm going camping too. I'll be in the woods across the street from the back of your house. You can come sleep in my tent." Dean disclosed.

"Ugh, gross! You're pathetic... Wait, how do you know where I live?" Sophia asked while Dean was trying to keep himself from laughing.


	2. Kissing while Fishing

**I apologize for any typos in the previous chapter along with any hard to understand sentences. Feel free to ask any questions and don't hesitate to let me know what you think. This chapter contains suggestive language that may be unsuitable for younger readers. I was going to wait a couple days before I posted this but it appears I have nothing better to do.**

Sophia was alarmed at Dean knowing exactly where she lived. Maybe he goes camping a lot and saw her? Maybe, he was friends with her and the girls' guy friends even though he didn't seem like the social type? Maybe, he lives in her neighborhood, and she didn't even know it? The possibilities were endless. Very little people knew where the girls lived and she wanted to keep it that way. In junior year of high school, her childhood friend, Mia Harper, was kidnapped and is still to this day never found. Not too long after that, she became extremely depressed. She went to counseling, and it helped her a lot. It took the feeling of hopelessness away but just as she started feeling better, she was targeted. Someone began writing cruel notes to her. They knew everything about her. One time, she found a note in her bag that read: "Would you like to join your friend? She's happy over here and you could be too." This was the last straw for her and she reported it to the police, the notes immediately stopped. After a couple months, the police had dropped their investigation and Sophia was back to being a normal teenage girl. The girls had helped healed her. Ever since this, Sophia always stayed secretive about her life except with the girls.

Dean couldn't hold it in anymore, and exploded with laughter. "Oh, babygirl, you're so conceited. I am not obsessed with you like all your clients are." He said in a deep, manly voice knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm not conceited. I just find it strange that you know where I live. And if you're implying that I'm a prostitute, you couldn't be more off. You don't know how treat women. I can't understand why anyone would ever think you were even worth looking at." Sophia quickly snarled back.

"Aw, sweetheart, you're not a prostitute. You're classier than that." Dean paused. "You're more of a stripper." He chuckled to himself.

Just then, Nicole came out with the iced tea and the blueberry muffin. "Sorry it took so long, we had to bake a new batch of muffins, and the blender wasn't working for the iced tea." Nicole said, lying. She slid Dean's order across the counter and gave him the evil eye.

Dean pulled out an fifty dollar bill from his wallet and gave it to Sophia. "Here you go, my little stripper." He simpered, looking as if he had just won a million dollars.

"Um, the total is only four dollars and fifty cents." Nicole scowled.

"Oh, I know but I think Soph deserve a little tip. Keep the change.""Go away. You're such a dick!" Sophia shrieked.

"What's that? You want my dick? Babe, your high voice is just adorable." Dean said with a smug smile as he walked out EnergyFillers.

Sophia pulled Nicole into the back by her arm. "What was that? It didn't take a half hour to get a muffin and iced tea ready. We didn't need to make more muffins because there's two fresh batches already."

"I told you guys that this wouldn't work." Brianna sighed.

"My Gawd, shut up Brie!" Eva shook her head.

"We were thinking you and Dean would like each other if we left you guys alone once he came in because y'know — opposites attract." Amanda explained.

"He called her a stripper." Nicole informed the girls.

"What?!" Brie and Eva yelled out, looking puzzled.

"He had just been flirting with her, calling her 'babygirl', and blushing anytime she talked. He likes her, I know that. He doesn't look like that when he's talking to any other girl. Everyone likes you, Soph. I know what happened to Mia traumatized you. It traumatized all of us but we can't just keep living so hidden from the world. We have to open up to other people." Victoria encouraged the girls.

"Yeah! You should get it on with Mr. Badboy. Maybe, you'll get pregnant and he'd have to stay with you." Amanda said, giggling.

Just then, the owner of EnergyFillers, and boss of the girls, Dave Bautista came in "Well then, Mandy, you sure are one smart cookie." He chortled at her."Listen girls, it's a slow day. Y'all can head home. It's too much of a nice day to be cooped up in this old place." David told the girls.

"Uh umm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that." Amanda laughed, nervously.

"Batista, we are trying to hook Soph up with Dean." Eva said.

"Soph, get pregnant. He'll have to love you." Batista said, teasing Amanda.

"Hah, I don't want his love." Sophia said, walking out with the twins.

Eva, and Amanda walked behind them and Vicftoria took her time out of the coffee shop. "Bye, Dave! Thanks again." Victoria shouting, saying goodbye to her boss. The girls went in the car just as how they were when they left home. Nicole drove everyone home. It was only about 4 PM, and they had no idea what to do. They decided to get their camp goods ready, and start early. They went a good distance into the woods and stopped when they saw a cabin that had a Boston University sticker on it. Nicole was skeptical about going camping, and Eva was scared so Brie had told them to stop there because someone from their college would be in a cabin right next to them so they wouldn't die to give them a sense of safety. Victoria was setting up the tent while Amanda was getting everyone's phone and putting it in a kit. She had also brought portable chargers for their phones and one for the laptop that she insisted she needed to bring. Sophia had already collected sticks to make the fire and was now going to catch some fish. She gathered the fishing supplies and went to the lake. She of course saw Dean, and his only two friends, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"Oh fuck no." She said when as the three boys were sitting on the ground with their fishing rods in the water.

"Hey sexy, come over here." Dean said standing up, glaring at her, signaling her to come closer.

"Hell no. Leave me alone." Sophia told Dean.

"Dean, you're hitting that now? Why is she so harsh? She thought you would call back after the one night stand? Ah, the usual." Seth blurted out.

"Seth, at least this one has a personality of her own." Roman corrected Seth.

"Oh, she won't for long. Once I get this pussy, she'll be on her knees for me just like all the other bitches." Dean told the guys.

"You will never get me. R. NEVER. Oh and Seth, I hope you grew since high school." Sophia turned and was about to walk back.

She was referring back to high school. Seth was the only one in Dean's crew who was in the same high school as the girls. Seth and Nicole dated, and he was pressuring her to have sex, he would bring it up in every conversation, he'd even send her nude pictures of himself. Once, she had enough, she posted it on social media and everyone had seen him.

"Oh, the dick pics? Nicole is no ordinary girl." Roman taunted Seth.

"She asked me to fuck her just like all your other friends." Dean stated.

"What? You fucked Nicole? My high school girlfriend? What the hell, bro?" Seth lashed out at Dean.

"I didn't fuck her, calm your tits. She wanted me to though." Dean assured Seth.

"Seth, you like Nicole again? O em gee!" Sophia was surprised of what she had just heard.

"He never stopped." Roman told Sophia.

"Roman, you're my favorite one of all y'all." Sophia flirted.

"You're my favorite girl." Roman flirted back.

Sophia sat down next to Roman, and Roman put his arm around her while going back to fishing. Seth looked at Dean confused on why Dean looked so upset.

"Roman be careful, she's a stripper. You don't know how many sugar daddies she has." Dean addressed the action.

"Ugh, I'm not a stripper. I'm not even close to one. I hate you." Sophia flashed Dean a dirty look.

"Whatever you say, babygirl. You're too hot when you're all aggressive. I mean it's not intimidating because you're so small but it's cute. Hey, I could totally use you as a place to put my beer on." Dean said in a smooth voice.

"You're going to go to my height now? You do realize that what you say does not have any affect on me at all. Grow up, Dean." Sophia screamed.

"Dean, let it go." Roman instructed Dean.

"Roman is trying to get some pussy tonight too." Seth joked.

All of a sudden, Sophia turned Roman's head towards her with both of her hands and passionately kissed him. The guys were speechless while Roman held the kiss in longer. Once Sophia finally broke the kiss, she got up and started walking back to her campsite. Dean ran after her. The guys thought Dean was going to make fun of her more so they stayed where they were. Seth didn't like to meddle with what Dean was doing much, and Roman knew that Sophia could handle herself. It didn't take long for Dean to catch up to her but once he finally stopped her, he did the complete opposite of make fun of her.


	3. Locker Room Secrets

**I really love writing this story and I will continue but I won't be writing three chapters in two days anymore. I will try my best to write anytime I am free. Also, please continue leaving reviews and feedback. They motivate me to keep writing.**

"Slutty Sophie! Aye whore!" Dean shouted.

Sophia didn't even bother to turn around. She just kept walking, tuning Dean out. Dean was surprised. Usually the girls he'd talk to like this would've took the bait and turned around already. He finally ran in front of her, and stopped her by placing both his hands on her shoulders holding her down. She lifted her head up and looked him dead in the eye.

"Fuck you." She said, not blinking, not moving, not doing anything but you could still hear the hate in her tone.

Dean pulled her closer by her waist, and began whispering into her ear. "Babe, you know you want it. You can kiss, date, and fuck Roman but you'll always want me more." He said while grinding onto her.

Sophia wanted him to come closer. It wasn't because she liked him, it was because she loved the secure feeling that he was making her feel at the moment. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes for a minute. It was like she was experiencing a dream. She snapped out of it and fiercely pushed Dean away. "In your dreams, darling. Roman is so hot, and such a good kisser. I'd be a fool to throw that away for — well, you. I don't want you, I don't want it from you, I don't want anything from you. Get it straight in your head." Sophia clarified.

"This is not over, babygirl." Dean slowly backed a couple feet away from her.

"Really? Cause, I think it is." Sophia continued walking back to her campsite, and never even looked back to Dean.

After she arrived back to the girls, she told them everything. She told them about the kiss with Roman, the confession of Seth still having feelings for Nicole, and the whole time with Dean. The weekend went by fast and they were all back to school.

It was 11 AM on Monday morning. Dean, Seth, Roman, Brie, Nicole, and Sophia were all in the same class; Women's, Gender, & Sexuality Studies. Mr. Kennedy was giving an assignment that was already given in high school. It's where you are given a partner; and you have to take care of the plastic baby doll. This time, you actually have to live with the partner if you have your own house or apartment, and record it. If both you and your partner didn't have an house or apartment, and lived in a dorm, you had to go in a one week trip where each team or partnership would be given an apartment with two rooms in one of those big buildings. You would also have to take care of the baby doll, a goldfish, and you could not fight. Mr. Kennedy told the class that it would help them understand the struggle of being an actual adult, it'd help them see how hard it is for both genders to work together. Mr. Kennedy called out the groups.

"Nicole Garcia and Dean Ambrose"

"Brianna Garcia and Roman Reigns"

"Sophia Jones and Seth Rollins"

"Now, you may trade partners, if you would like."

Sophia didn't think much of it. She would definitely much rather be partners with Roman and she hated that Seth had turned into such a follower but she would rather have him than Dean any day. All the girls were fine with it. The boys weren't though. Seth thought that Sophia was hot, and all. He loved her personality but he was in love with Nicole. He also knew that he had no chance with Sophia, and didn't want to risk falling in love with her because she was already having enough of that from Roman, and Dean was trying his hardest to get with her. He also knew if he ever fell in love with Sophia, he'd lose both Nicole and Sophia along with all of their friends. Roman was starting to be protective over Sophia, after that kiss, why wouldn't he? She was the best kisser he's ever kissed. He felt like they were inseparable and he didn't want anyone getting in between that. Roman knew exactly how many guys were dreaming of what he had did, even if it was just a kiss. It meant so much to him. Dean would usually love being in a house with a girl like Nicole for a whole week but he knew Seth was going to be upset if they did anything. Dean didn't really care, he also knew that Seth wouldn't stay pissed at him for more than a day but he needed a reason to switch partners.

After class ended, they had a twenty minute break before they all went onto different classes besides Dean and Sophia.

"Yo, Seth! Let's trade partners, you'll have a better chance on getting back together with Nikki, I'll get to make Sophia go crazy, and Roman will try to kill me instead of you." Dean offered.

"Deal. Roman looked like he was going to powerbomb me onto a bed of thorns." Seth agreed.

"Ma brotha!" Dean said as he pat Seth's back and tried to catch up to Sophia once again. He wanted to be sure that no one could change this so he went to Mr. Kennedy to inform him of the new change. He told Kennedy that he understood that they couldn't change that from that point going forward.

"Aye babygirl, guess who's your new partner." Dean said when he found Sophia about to go into their next course.

"You have to be kidding me." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Nope, and he also said that we cannot change it again unless we want 10 points off, and this grade does affect 75% of our work. I mean, maybe you can try fucking this teacher like you did with the others but other than that, you're stuck with me. " Dean smiled.

"Why are you trying so hard to be with me?" Sophia tilted her head, confused.

"Don't you dare question me, you little slut!" Dean was getting mad, and Sophia knew that she was making him mad. She loved it.

"Roman's little slut." Sophia smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh babygirl, you've been such a bad girl, I'll remember that."

Sophia looked at Dean as if he had three heads, she laughed to herself, and then walked away. The next class went by, and the girls had their break at 12:30 for about fifteen minutes. They went to the girl's locker room because no one was there and they could just talk privately. Sophia also had to change her outfit because she was sweating too much which was weird, it was Boston. It never caused anyone to sweat besides in summer but definitely not autumn.

While Dean had decided that he was going to skip his classes for the rest of the day, Seth and Roman already finished their classes for the day. They met up in the basement.

"Yo Dean, the girls are in the locker room. Right under the cameras." Seth announced.

"Seth, you're such a pervert. Have respect." Roman told Seth.

"Roman, I'm getting real sick of you. Just because your nailing the sexy one doesn't mean you choose them over your brothers." Dean said, annoyed.

"Yeah, you helped us put the cameras in there too. You don't have amnesia now." Seth agreed as he pulled out his laptop from his briefcase and pulled up the camera footage.

"Let's hear what they're talking about. Sophia is about to get naked." Dean laughed while looking at Roman.

Seth raised the volume on the audio.

"Are you happy that Seth traded partners so he could have you?" Eva asked Nicole.

"I mean, I think it was sweet but I feel bad for Sophie." Nicole frowned.

"I feel bad for myself too. At least, Brie got a good guy." Sophia said in envy.

"Seth's not so bad, y'know that. He just hangs out with bad influences like Ambrose." Nicole defended Seth.

"Roman is a great partner but you are invited to come to our house anytime you want. You'll even be the babysitter for our doll." Brie said trying to be sympathetic

"Aha no. I'll probably have to be the one doing all the work for my kids, pets, and Dean. I can't even fight with him because it's videoed, the baby will cry, and I'll fail." Sophia said as she took her top and pants off, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

Dean's eyes widened while he was watching the them on Seth's laptop. Seth was amazed at how sexy her body was. She had a couple of scars and bruises on her thighs and legs but each one was perfect. It was like it just added more to her beauty. Roman was smiling to himself. He knew he was a lucky man and all he wanted to do was kiss each individual one and tell her how beautiful she was.

"Damn, that slut got slapped around." Dean told the guys, trying to hide that he was turned on by Sophia.

"Sh–she's perfect." Roman stuttered, trying to get his words through.

"Easy there, tiger. This isn't the first time you've seen a hot girl half naked." Seth said.

"Actually, I think it is." Dean laughed.

They started watching the girls again.

"Girls, you have to make the best out of it." Victoria said, being the positive one once again.

"I'm fine with having Seth be my partner." Nicole stated.

"Roman is great. I'm fine with him too." Brianna declared.

"It seems like it's just Sophia who's complaining and I don't even see why. Dean's sexy. Do you know how many girls would die to have your place? For god's sake, you'll be living with him for a week. I know that every guy likes you and you could get anyone you want but you know better to be unappreciative." Amanda disclosed.

"You guys don't get it! Dean's horrible." Sophia cried out.

"So are you when you decide you don't like somebody. You put a guard up and never let them through." Victoria proclaimed.

"Right! She used to be such a bitch to me when we had just met." Amanda giggled.

"I don't know, I really like Roman. He's so gentle and such a great kisser. I think he could be the one. I just want to have him to be close to me, and have sex with me. I've liked Roman for awhile but I didn't want to have any association with Dean and dating one of his closest friends would definitely make him think he could treat me however he wants to. All every other girl in here does is talk about how they thought Dean was so good in bed and how he literally just uses them. I don't want him to do that to anyone of you. I don't want him to think he could have his way with me cause he's not." Sophia admitted.

Roman couldn't help but blush when he heard Sophia saying those things about him in her underwear and he loved that she hated Dean. Seth and him were often used by girls so they could get closer to Dean. Sophia and her friends were completely different.

"I love her. I love Sophia." Roman happily said.

"She said she wanted you to fuck her and you say that you're in love. You may think that you are different from Dean but you're honestly not." Seth told Roman

"She talked more about how she hated me than she did about how she loves you." Dean said, making fun of Roman.

"Bro, she liked me all this time. The hottest girl in the world liked me and didn't want to do anything because she hated you. The irony." Roman bragged.

"Oh crap, we only have two minutes. Sophia said to the girls." Sophia screamed as she started freaking out.

The boys shut off their laptop, and went up. They left the college and all decided to go sleep once they got home.

Sophia quickly put her clothes on, and the girls ran outside, looked around, and scrambled. They all went to their next class. The day went by, they finished all their classes, and then the girls went home.


	4. Tearing Up Inside

**I realized there were a few typos in my last chapter but I don't believe that they were big enough that it was worth changing so I apologize if you noticed any. I'll try my best to not let that happen again. Please start leaving more reviews. I love to hear what y'all think.**

A week had already passed and it was time to do the project. Sophia was whining the whole time about how horrible Dean was to the girls and they just got annoyed. They were happy that they wouldn't have to hear from her for awhile as she would be living with Dean for a week. Seth and Nicole would be living in Seth's apartment. Roman and Brie would be living in Roman's apartment. Amanda, Eva, and Victoria will obviously be staying in the girls' house since they don't have to do the project. They would still have to go to school for the week while the others had the whole week off.

Brie, Nicole, and Sophia collected the dolls and the fish while the boys got the cameras and set them up in their homes.

Sophia was so astonished on how big Dean's house was. He had so many things but he dressed like a badass hobo. He was wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a muscle t-shirt. Who knew his house looked like he was a millionaire?

"Dean, who's house is this? Are we breaking into a celebrity's house or something? Are you trying to get me arrested." Sophia asked.

"Nope. This is mine." Dean assured her.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Sophia wondered.

"The basement. There's one room there. It's haunted and full of spiders." Dean told Sophia.

"Um, no. There's like ten rooms in the house. I'll choose one and you'll go in the room furthest away from me." Sophia demanded.

"Just don't go in my room." Dean requested.

"Fine with me, I don't want to be sleeping on your cum." Sophia told Dean as she walked upstairs, and looked in each room. After the second room she saw, she stopped.

"No. This is my —" Dean started.

"I want to sleep here. I don't care if it's your house because for this week, it is mine too." Sophia cut him off.

"This is my room, and I'm sleeping here. I don't care if you're my bitch for the week." Dean spoke out.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sophia threw her stuff in the room as she walked in and then slammed the door in Dean's face.

Dean thought it was so funny that she thought she had won. After a couple hours went by and Dean was sure she was sleeping, he opened the room door with his key. He then pushed her off the bed onto the floor and laid down on the bed. The doll started making a screeching crying sound that was t impossible to ignore. Sophia got up and slapped Dean across the face and went to get the doll.

"I hate you." Sophia whispered to Dean as she came back into the room, holding the doll in a cradle-like way. It was almost as if the doll was a real baby.

"You want me to fuck you more than you want Roman to?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"Wh-what?" Sophia stuttered, rocking the doll.

"You heard me. I mean, you've liked Roman for so long and you didn't want to do anything because he was my bro." Dean said.

"You were listening to our conversation? Me and the girls talking?" Sophia asked, embarrassed.

"Not just me and not just listening. Seth, and your lover boy, Roman, were watching too." Dean taunted her.

Sophia wanted to break down in tears but she couldn't, not in front of Dean. "Bet y'all liked what you saw." Sophia smiled.

Dean was surprised. He didn't know what to say. He just laid there, looking at her.

"Make this thing shut up." Sophia said as she gave the baby to Dean.

Dean held the doll, and moved his arms side to side, gently, cradling it's head, not moving too fast nor too slow. The doll finally stopped. Dean then threw it to Sophia.

"What the hell?" Sophia said in disbelief as she caught it.

"Are you actually surprised that I threw the dumb doll?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm surprised that you got it to stop crying." Sophia corrected Dean.

Sophia put the doll in a basket that had pillows in it and went to the room next door. She then called Nicole and Brianna to tell them about the boys watching them in the locker room. They were very upset. Nicole confronted Seth and told him that after the project was over, she never wanted to see him again. Seth tried to blame it on Dean but Nicole wouldn't let him. She thought that even Dean couldn't make him watch something he didn't want to watch. Brianna told Roman that she thought he was a disgusting pig who doesn't deserve Sophia. As soon as dawn hit, Sophia called Roman on the phone and told him that they were over. Dean woke up to the sound of Sophia crying on the phone with him but decided to stay in his room. Sophia took off all of her clothes as she was about to go shower. She went in Dean's room to get her towel and the outfit she was going to wear for the day. Dean got up off the bed, and slapped grabbed her ass while she was bending down to her things. Sophia loved the feeling of his big hands on her butt while she was naked.

"Why are you naked in my room, babygirl? Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Dean chuckled. He got a boner as soon as he saw her.

"You wish." Sophia grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, covering her body.

"That pussy is so sexy." Dean whispered into her ear.

"Too bad, you'll never have it." Sophia responded and walked out of the room with her clothes, and towel around her.

Dean loved the way she walked. He also loved that she was feisty. He couldn't stop thinking about her naked, right in front of him.

He texted Roman.

 **DEAN: Aye man, I just saw Sophia full on naked. She has a pretty pussy.**

 **ROMAN: OK? U already ruined everything I had wit her so y would I care**

 **DEAN: IDk what you're talking about. U high?**

 **ROMAN: U told her about us watching them thru the computer smh**

 **DEAN: Ya but I didn't think she would dump u bc of that. She was fine when I told her.**

 **ROMAN: She wasn't when she was talking to me**

 **DEAN: Wait, is that wat she was crying about this morning on the phone with u?**

 **ROMAN: Yup & I have Brie being a total bitch to me here not that I blame her**

 **DEAN: IDC about your relationship problems fam, Sophia was getting clothes from her suitcase in my room when she was going to shower and she was naked**

 **ROMAN: LUCKY U thought u said she was a dirty slut**

 **DEAN: A sexy dirty slut she's showering RN**

Dean put his phone on the desk, got a clean pair of boxers, and went to go shower in the second bathroom downstairs on the main floor.

After Sophia was finished showering, and dressed, she went to go get the doll from the basket she had put it in last night in Dean's room. Just then Dean's phone got a message notification.

 **ROMAN: Shes not a slut but anyway wanna go play sum bball ill be there in a bit Bri wont talk to me but I told her that im gon be out for a few**

Sophia didn't want Roman to come right now. She didn't want him to ever come near her again. She believed that he actually had a heart, that he was the good, that he'd have a future with her. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like crying. Dean walked in the room with Sophia holding his phone and tearing up, looking at Roman's message.

"What are you doing in my room with my phone?" Dean asked, grabbing the phone out of her hand.

"I was getting the doll, you dipshit." Sophia told him.

"What's wrong with your eyes? Do you have AIDS or something?" Dean was worried. He knew what he said made no sense but he knew that she was crying and didn't want to sound like he cared.

"I have allergies, asshole. And I don't even think your eyes water when you have AIDS." Sophia said.

"You would know." Dean smirked. He then glanced at his phone.

"Ahhhh, Roman's coming. Can you watch the doll for me, babe?" He asked.

"Dean, please don't. Don't let him come. At least, don't let him in the house while I'm here." Sophia whimpered.

"Why are you so pissed at him? Seth and I also watched you talk about Roman and how you hated me, half naked." Dean questioned.

"Because you're not my boyfriends. He should've have more respect for me than to watch me on the computer as if I were some porno. I've had guys watch me through the window of my house getting dressed but it was never my boyfriend" Sophia explained.

"Why didn't they? You have a nice ass, perfect tits, and a sexy pussy. I would love to watch you put your clothes on whether we are dating or aren't dating." Dean told Sophia.

Sophia went closer to Dean and slapped him so hard that his face turned bright red. Dean sniggered and then lifted Sophia up as high as he could, grabbing her ass and having her boobs press against his face.

"I always win, babygirl." Dean said, holding her close, almost hugging her.

"Nah, I always win. You don't understand who you're playing games with." Sophia grinned.

Roman walked into the room and saw Dean holding Sophia. No one had heard him open the door, no one had heard him walk up the stairs, no one had even noticed that he was in the room for a couple of seconds. Dean was focusing on making Sophia scared that he was going to drop her, and Sophia was focusing on making sure Dean didn't think she was ever going to be scared of him.


End file.
